


There's Nothing but Trust

by LittleBlueArtist



Category: Blood Bank - Fandom
Genre: >:), Fluff, M/M, for dragging me into this hell, shoutout to jas and ysa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueArtist/pseuds/LittleBlueArtist
Summary: The blankets in Shell's room are exceptionally warm, especially in the winter ice. One is coming to realize it might not just be the blankets he stays for. Maybe he stays for a certain vampire, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @ysa and jas this is for u and also i hate you both. hope u know im bout to cry when we cos this. Also everyone please read Blood Bank and love One, my son, as much as I do.

One sighs under the shower spray. It’s the first time in a long time he’s felt warm water. In the human farms there’s one tub that gets filled once a day. They let the women and children bathe first to save them from sickness. By the time it gets to One it’s freezing, but he still uses it. These showers at Shell Overlord’s private home are a small heaven. He uses the luxurious bathing towel to wipe the sweat and grime off him. It was just a small session today. He had been tired from work and all of the customers muttering about how humans are just livestock. Nine had been worried about him, but they didn’t have a chance to talk much.

As he’s wrapping a soft and fluffy towel around himself, the door opens. One sees the pale hand first. It’s followed closely by light blond hair and bright green eyes. Shell’s eyes meet his, but not before raking over his body. One isn’t out of shape, no human is. At least, the humans who live on farms aren’t. They can’t afford to be. Their blood is their survival tool. Too fat, too skinny, too sick and they’re thrown to the slums, told to fend for themselves. Even the portions are evened out just right, so everyone has enough of any nutrient they might need. Vitamin D pills the size of horse tranquilizers are shoved down their throats every morning to make up for the lack of sun. Once a week there’s a special light, too, that simulates the sun. One doesn’t like to admit how good it feels. He remembers the sun, but barely. He remembers the warmth. He remembers how bright it is, his eyes involuntarily squinting.

Shell’s cold hand on his cheek snaps him out of his thoughts. “One? Are you okay?” he asks, brows furrowing in concern. The marks on his back are still red, but One doesn’t fret about it. He already treated them. He makes sure Shell is okay before he even thinks of showering.

“Yes. Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“Here. It’s almost sunrise. You won’t be able to make it back to the farm tonight, so I thought you could stay with me?” There’s a hesitant lilt to his voice. In his hands is a pair of boxers and sweats, ones that look just around his size.

One wonders if Shell went out with him in mind and bought a pair of pants just in case this situation were to happen. The thought makes his heart beat just the slightest bit faster. “Sure, Shell. I’ll stay.” With no shame, he drops the towel and puts on the spare clothes. Humans have nothing to hide from vampires. Drilled into their heads is the story of how these beings saved them from the cold and death of the world and gave them a new meaning to live. Humans exist to serve vampires, these gods among men. Humans are just bones and flesh, they have nothing to hide from those carved from gold and silver.

The pants fit comfortably around his hips, if not a little low. They’re soft on the inside, made from a material too expensive for human wages. His own clothes are rough and heavy. They are made for functionality over comfort. “Thanks for the clothes.”

Shell leads him down the corridors, abandoned at this time of day, and into his own private room. The bed is bigger than anything One has ever seen. It looks so comfortable. The small child in him wants to wrap himself up in it and never leave. The rest of the room is fashioned with modern technology. There’s a color television, electricity, and the newest clock model sitting on a ledge. It tells him the the sun is going to come up in three minutes. Like most places, Shell’s room has sun blocking curtains--a safety precaution.

Shell goes over to a cabinet under the television and starts rifling through it. He waves his hand at One, voice distracted as he looks for something. “Get comfortable in the bed. I’ll be there in a minute.”

One nods and climbs into the bed. The sheets must be made of some ridiculous thread count because they feel like clouds on his skin. He quickly burrows underneath the covers. Vampires don’t feel the cold, so the fact that it’s below freezing outside doesn’t bother Shell. Beneath the mountain of blankets it’s almost _too_ hot. He revels in it. At home, in his bare little house, there’s a bare little bed, and one blanket. They’re only permitted one. It’s heavy, but it still doesn’t do enough to block out the icy winters. Having a lantern helps, but One usually gives his to the people with children. He is solitary, no one to look out for. He can suffer a few cold nights if it means someone’s children can sleep comfortably. He has no one he needs to keep warm.

Though, that’s not so true anymore, is it? One watches as Shell makes a victorious noise as he lifts something up. It’s a case of whatnot. It makes a noise as he opens it, and a shiny disk comes out. It reflects the light of the room, making it look like there’s a strip of rainbow running through it. One’s never seen one in person, but he thinks it’s a DVD. According to the books, there used to be people who acted as a living. They would film it on cameras, and then store them in discs called DVDs. DVDs would then be sold to the general public. One wonders how Shell managed to find any.

“This is my favorite one,” Shell says, curling under the blankets. His body is cold against One’s. All vampires are cold, even the one who dress in warm layers to show their wealth.

“What’s it about?”

“A man loves this woman,” Shell starts, eyes glued to the screen. There’s a pretty brunette walking in a bright red coat. “And she loves him back, but they don’t know how to tell each other. It’s romantic and sappy.”

One puts an arm around Shell’s shoulders. His hair smells like something...fruity. The blond locks fall gently over his face, obscuring his left eye. The other shines an emerald green. It’s beautiful. Humans are forced to be dull, unappealing, unless they’re an Art. Vampires are allowed to be as brilliant and beautiful as they want, but Shell, even more so. It’s like he pulls beauty from everyone else in the room to become the one diamond amongst the rough.

The kiss is a surprise. One doesn’t expect it. He doesn’t even realize he’s doing it until he feel his lips against Shell’s forehead. It’s innocent, romantic, soft. Shell turns his head so their lips meet. The entire world stops as Shell’s tongue meets One’s. He can never get enough of that taste. “Shell,” One whispers, placing his hands on either side of the vampire’s head, thumb resting on his cheekbones. “I’m staying. I’ll stay for as long as you need me.” The words come out in a rush and his heart beats a million times per minute. He can feel his face getting redder. “So need me for a little bit more, won’t you?” The pleading in his voice comes as a surprise. He almost wants to shove all of the words back into his mouth and swallow them until no one remembers what they were.

Shell blinks. It takes him a moment to register what One is saying, but soon enough the words sink into his brain. They swirl around every nook and crevice until they take his head hostage. His hands grip One’s so hard he knows there’ll be bruises in the morning. “I’ll need you until the day I die,” Shell says, putting his teeth around One’s wrist. This is the ultimate sign of trust. He could just bite down, drink the liquid that keeps him alive. In just one second he could bleed out One for everything he has. But he won’t. He would never. Instead, he licks a stripe up the inside of One’s wrist.

“I know I’m an abnormal,” he says, eyes not making contact. He looks at One’s hands--strong and lean. “I know that our...relationship is dangerous for both of us, but I can’t stop it. I don’t think I can live without you anymore, One. Please, don’t leave me. Don’t ever leave me.”

One moves his hand up, brushes Shell’s hair out of his face. He places kisses on each eyelid, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, every inch of his face he can get to. “I won’t. I won’t ever leave you.” The movie in the background is long forgotten. One looks over to see the girl, in her bright red coat, reaching for a cup of something. He doesn’t know what it is, but it’s steaming. He wonders how they used to live, all the way back then. There’s people bustling around on the streets. They don’t know about vampires yet. They don’t know that their entire world will be destroyed.

“Do you wish things were still like that, One?” he hears Shell ask, eyes glued to the same screen his are. “When I didn’t exist?”

One thinks of all the things he could be, if he were born back then. He could’ve run his own shop. He could be married, have kids. He could walk freely out in the sun without the fear of getting caught. He could do so many things that weren’t allowed on the farms or in the banks. He wouldn’t have to worry that his blood is tainted somehow. “Would it hurt you to say I do?” he whispers, fingers tracing patterns on the back of Shell’s hands.

“I wish it was still like this,” Shell responds. “I hate our system.”

“You don’t hear that from many vampires.”

“I guess that’s why they call me an abnormal,” he jokes. But there’s nothing funny about the way his eyes look at the television. Longing. Guilty.

One pulls Shell close to him, turning on his side so Shell’s butt is against his hips. He thinks people used to call this _spooning,_ but he doesn’t know why. There isn’t much silverware in the human farms. They mostly just use crudely formed forks and drink broth when there is some.

He startles a little when Shell puts his feet in between his own. Well, more like his calves. Shell’s shorter than him, and although it’s not much, it’s enough to be cute. Wrapping an arm around Shell’s waist, the other a pillow for the vampire’s head, One says, “Let’s get some rest.”

Shell’s eyes close almost on command. He didn’t realize how exhausted he is. “Goodnight, One,” he whispers, snuggling into the warmth that is One’s body.

“Goodnight, Shell.”

They fall asleep tangled in each other’s dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: NINE!!! MY SON!!! HOW DARE!!!!!!!! im v upset about nine and this manga needs to hECKIN update. I'm so tired even tho it's 7pm so like always I'll go back and edit any mistakes tomorrow! Kudos/Comments are, as always, appreciated!


End file.
